


Her Mother's Daughter

by lady_leia_solo (tatygirl90), leia_solo (tatygirl90), tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/lady_leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena always finds herself in her mother's shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mother's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hh_sugarquill over at Livejournal.

_It’s just not fair_. Helena Ravenclaw always thought to herself.  
  
It was every daughter’s nightmare, coming in second to your mother. It was bloody well unnatural.   
  
Helena was younger; she was fitter than her mother. But no one ever noticed. They all gave their praise to fair and intelligent Rowena.   
  
Helena knew she shouldn’t be jealous, but her mother made it so hard. It seemed like every other day she invented new spells to improve the wizarding community.  
  
“What’s your talent, Helena?” One of her schoolmates had asked.  
  
Helena had remained silent on the matter. She didn’t have the heart to tell her friends that she didn’t have any special talents. She was subpar with spells and she couldn’t mix potions to save her life.  
  
“It’s just not fair,” Helena whispered to herself. She had to remind herself that sometimes in life things are never fair.


End file.
